Girls Smitten and Mermaids Bitten
by somerandomyurifan
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and I'm making it of my favorite yuri couple of all time, KonoSetsu! FTW! Hope you all enjoy it and please read/review.  P.S. I just fixed up a bit, but I still suck at grammar OwO and rating will change in later chapters
1. They Meet

A young girl with brown hair and chocolate eyes to match was walking down the streets towards Mahora's park. Mahora had everything from universities, shopping malls to loads of entertainment. Mahora was like a mini Tokyo and any student who went to the school there were lucky to learn and live in this prestigious school.

The young girl walking to the park of this amazing city like campus was none other than the Dean of Mahora's granddaughter, Konoka Konoe. This year marks her 17th year of life and she still hasn't found a person to share her life with. She didn't let gender or age get in the way of her love life, but the relationships she's been in were not what she was looking for. She sighed thinking that she will never find her merman prince…Yes, she had a thing for merpeople and is not sure why. She rationalized that it was because she was a Pisces and things like fish and oceans attracted her. She continued to walk as she listened and sing along to a song her iPhone was currently playing.

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you_  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you, too<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead<em>

Meanwhile a girl with jet black hair was walking down the sidewalk the brown haired beauty was on, with her hair put up in her signature side pony. She looked mature but truth be told she was still a high schooler, 17 of age in fact. Her name was Setsuna Sakurazaki and she was just on her way home from her job. She looked on to the direction of her place with her deep brown eyes and something caught her attention. She heard a beautiful voice from coming in front of her, through her music plugged ears. She couldn't make out the lyrics the voice was singing, but just kept staring at the girl the voice was angelically coming from; she was seriously smitten with this angel. As she kept her eyes on the girl, her ipod moved on with the next song.

_If only you saw what I can see_  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful!<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful!<em>

Konoka, too busy singing to notice the ogling Setsuna, sat at a nearby bench. Setsuna, still staring at the singing goddess in front of her, decides to approach her even if it kills her.

"Umm...E-excuse me m-miss," poor Setsuna stuttered in such a nervous state as her whole body was turning red.

"Yes?" Konoka asked the cute blushing girl in front of her with that innocent smile of hers. "Was I being too loud?"

"N-no, it's just that you look like someone I know…" Setsuna answered as best she could as she sat next to her.

"Who?" questioned Konoka having no idea who she could resemble to the blushing girl.

Setsuna looked down, hiding her right eye with her loose bangs as she whispered "Umm...my next girlfriend..." All was silent. Setsuna prayed to Kami that she didn't heard what she just said, closing both eyes continuing her prayers. _Oh, God I'm such an idiot!_

While Setsuna was mentally kicking herself, Konoka on the other hand was just staring at her confused. _Her next girlfriend? I haven't dated any girls before, but she is pretty cute_. Konoka blushes lightly at the thought and decides to give this girl a shot.

"Oh, really? Well, what's my new girlfriend's name?" giggled Konoka watching Setsuna instantly open her eyes. Setsuna couldn't believe her ears. _Did she just said…oh, thank Kami!_ Setsuna rejoiced in heard as tears of joy streamed down her face.

Still blushing a bit, Setsuna answered her girlfriend happily, "Setsuna, Setsuna Sakurazaki. What's yours milady?

"Konoka, Konoka Konoe."


	2. It just happened?

The newly made couple sat there at the park as the sun said farewell to one side of the earth and greeting the other side with its morning rays.

"So Konoka, what do you want to do now?" questioned Setsuna. She couldn't wait to spend time getting to know her.

"Well, why don't we make nicknames for each other? Like Set-chan," Konoka replied with her sweet bubbly voice.

"Aww, cute. Then yours will be...Kono-chan," Setsuna just couldn't believe how cute Konoka was. Hearing her new nickname, Konoka suddenly kissed Setsuna on her cheek making her blush like the setting sun.

"Yay! So Set-chan, what do you want to do now," giggled Konoka as she watched Setsuna as she looked up in thought with her blush still there.

"Uh, well it's getting late, so do you want to stay at my place for the night?" asked Setsuna as she turned and was met with Konoka's face a few inches from her's. Her big brown eyes sparkling.

"Really? I can?" confirming Setsuna's invitation.

Setsuna laughed a bit at her overly excited girlfriend. "Yes, I live alone so it's fine," Setsuna confirmed as she stands up and offered her girlfriend a helping hand. Konoka was happy that Setsuna was chivalrous, but didn't take her hand and instead…

"Koala!" Konoka laughed as she jumped on Setsuna, wrapping her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck.

"K-Konoka!" stuttered Setsuna as she almost fell over, grabbing Konoka's butt in surprise.

"Ah," Konoka moaned. Embarrassed, Konoka hid her face over Setsuna's shoulder.

_Did she just..._"Uh, Konoka?" Setsuna asked her, feeling the awkwardness setting in. Konoka in turn just held onto Setsuna tighter, burying her face farther away from Setsuna's sight. Setsuna sighed at how awkward this was and decided to just carry her to her place quickly.

After a while, Setsuna decided to try something.

"You know, I really appreciated that you gave me a chance…it means a lot. I'm a skeptical about love at first sight, but seeing you... just felt…so amazing. Thank you."

Konoka shifted a bit in Setsuna's arms. For some reason, Setsuna's sincere words got her all tingly. _Maybe she is an actual candidate to be my merman prince…_

"What's this about a merman?" Setsuna asked, snapping Konoka's attention back to her current situation.

"U-umm, nothing…I feel better so you could put me down now Setsuna," Konoka said, embarrassed for thinking out loud again. Blushing a little bit, Konoka met the ground safely thanks to the careful Setsuna.

"I'm glad that your fine now, Kono-chan," Setsuna said as she straightened back up. "But I'm still curious about this Merman business."

Konoka faded blush, darkened at Setsuna's curiosity of her strange interest. Thinking it over, Konoka decided to let her know since she hopes that Setsuna is the one and doesn't want to keep things from her.

"You see…I kind of have a thing for Mermen and always wanted a Merman prince…" Konoka admitted, very embarrassed. Hearing this, Setsuna thought it was a little weird that she liked merpeople, but none the less thought it was adorable that she still longs for a prince at her age.

"Merman prince, huh. I might be a merperson, but I don't think I'm royalty. Sorry about that, but I do have a trusty seasteed named Yuunagi," Setsuna said happily. Konoka giggled at Setsuna's attempt to make her smile.

"Is that right? But who exactly is Yuunagi?" Konoka asked cheerily, wondering what Setsuna meant by a seasteed.

"He's a dolphin. You see I work at Mahora's sea park over there as a dolphin trainer. You should see me at work sometime, Kono-chan. We could swim with Yuunagi all we want when we close up for the day." Setsuna explained as she pointed behind them.

That would be great, Set-chan," Konoka smiled as she hugged Setsuna's arm.

"Oh, looks like were here. It's not much but hey I'm fine with it"  
>Setsuna said as she unlocks the door of her place, ushering Konoka inside. <p>

"Don't worry Set-chan, it's nice, "Konoka said as she looked around the dorm room.

"I guess. You could wait in the living room. I'm going to get us some snacks. Oh, and feel free to watch TV or something."

"Alright," Konoka said to Setsuna before she disappeared into the small kitchen and sat herself on the soft green couch. She didn't really want to watch TV and decided on just humming to herself and looking around the room. In a couple of minutes, Setsuna popped back into the room.

"I got us some chips and strawberries," Setsuna said as she set them on the small coffee table along with two glasses of iced water.

"Yay, I love strawberries," Konoka beamed as she saw the red fruit with Setsuna plopping down next to her on the couch. Konoka then moved closer to Setsuna and opened her mouth.

"Aaah," Konoka said. Setsuna was puzzled at first, but a few seconds later figured out that Konoka wanted her to feed her. Setsuna grabbed the bowl of strawberries and picked up a big one.

"Here you go Kono-chan," Setsuna said as she put the strawberry into Konoka's cute little mouth.

"Om," was the sound Konoka made as she took a bite, some juice spilling on her lips. "Thanks Set-chan. Set-chan?-mmphh."

For some reason Setsuna couldn't take her eyes off Konoka as she feed her. She was just so cute. And when Setsuna removed the strawberry from her lips after she took a bite, she was stunned. Konoka's lips were dripping with the juices of the strawberry and Setsuna thought she should wipe them off _with her lips. _


	3. Blossoming Love

**Authors Notes (Heehee I realized I didn't do them for the first two chapters, oh well xD)**

**The long awaited third chapter of GSaMB! I'm sorry it took a bit but I'll try my best to make sure you guys don't wait too long for the next update.****Truthfully, I planned to do a Smexy M rated chapter but it was so long ago that I forgot how I was going to write it and the story is probably going to change quite a bit from what I originally had planned. For example, I'm considering to have more characters from negima appear like Asuna and such. As for the M chapter, I think it's good I'm holding off it since I'm pretty sure it would be shotty at best if I attempt it too early. But don't worry, I promise there will be a lemon chapter in the future, so be patient.****Please R/R and don't hesitate to ask about anything about the story, like why is that like this or why is she acting like this and such, okay?****-Well, see you around ^_^**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun was close to saying farewell to all of Mahora, its form only several lengths away before disappearing behind the hills on the outskirts of the enormous campus. It's dimming rays of light shining in through a window of a certain side pony head's residence. The rays highlighting her form along with the form of her girlfriend who she just suddenly decided to kiss, cupping her cheek as well with her left hand, her eyes closed.

Konoka was surprised by the sudden kiss but her Set-chan's lips felt so soft and warm against her own that her eyes just fluttered to a close, the slightly chewed piece of strawberry in her mouth left forgotten.

The kiss lasted for about seven seconds before Setsuna pulled away slowly, her eyes half lidded and her vision a bit blurred. _Wow that felt...amazing. It was so soft...warm...and tasted like strawberries? Is it supposed to taste like that?_

As Setsuna pulled away from her lips and started to wonder about the kiss, Konoka had her own thoughts about it. _Wow...that felt amazing. That was my first kiss ever and it was better than I ever expected! Maybe...Setsuna really is my destined prince. Uh, merprince. _Konoka smiled at the thought.

"Hey, Set-cha-" Konoka stopped herself because she finally remembered that she still have a piece of strawberry in her mouth. _Oh I should eat it before I choke on it._With the strawberry now eaten, Konoka will now try again to get her girlfriend's attention, seeing that she seems to be lost in thought and not seeing anything even though her eyes were clearly open. "Um, Set-chan?"

"Huh?" Setsuna was snapped back to reality at the mention of her name and she blushed seeing Konoka's face, remembering how she just suddenly kissed her out of the blue and without permission. "Ah, Kono-chan I'm sorry for just kissing you like that," her apology made quick and her hand that was cupping Konoka's cheek mere moments ago, held up in front of her as emphasis that she felt bad about it.

Konoka giggled at how adorable it was to see Setsuna like that. "It's fine Set-chan. We **are **girlfriends after all. And it was probably the best first kiss ever," Konoka stated with a smile.

"First kiss?" Setsuna asked puzzled. She figured that someone as pretty as Konoka would have gotten their first kiss stolen already by some guy.

"Yup. That was my first ever lip to lip kiss."

"But haven't you dated some other guy before?"

"I have but I either never clicked with any of them to have the want to kiss them or they were being too pushy about and it turned me away," Konoka sighed at the thoughts of all those short lived relationships mostly with guys her grandfather set her up with."How about you? Have you kissed anyone before?"

"No, in fact, I never have been in a relationship before either," Setsuna answered honestly.

"Aww, really?" Konoka said happily as she glomp Setsuna, rubbing her face again the crook of Setsuna's neck. "Then it makes the kiss even more special, hee. But, why is it that you never dated anyone before, Set-chan?" Konoka asked finding that thought odd since her Set-chan had that cool look but was also cute and really sweet.

"Well, I guess it's because I'm a pretty shy person and was never really interested in love and stuff." Setsuna then turned to look down at Konoka, who was rested on her chest. "That is, until I met you."

Konoka's heart skipped a beat at hearing those words and her face began to form a blush. She then made her hands into small fists and started to softly pound them on her Set-chan's chest like a child.

"Mou, Set-chan you don't play fair. Why do always get me with your words."

"Haha, what the heck?" Setsuna didn't quite understand what Konoka meant, but thought Konoka acting all childish was just adorable.

This led the two to start having a tickle fight which lasted for several minute until a yawn escaped Konoka's lips not a squeal. She started to rub her eyes as she was currently on top of Setsuna, straddling her hips.

"Oh, tired already, Kono-chan? And just when I was winning too," said Setsuna playfully.

"Oh shut it you big meanie," giggled Konoka as she laid herself comfortably on Setsuna, her head resting on her girlfriend's small but soft chest.

"Hey now, I'm not a bed," Setsuna laughed.

"But your soft and warm like one," Konoka said sleepily, yawning once more and snuggling a bit closer before succumbing to slumber.

Setsuna blushed a bit since Konoka pretty much rubbed her face on her breasts no matter how small they are, but smiled fondly at how cute and childlike it was of Konoka to actually doze off on her chest like that. _Konoka, you're just too cute for words. _She continued to adore Konoka's sleeping face. _Is this what being in a relationship supposed to be like? No matter, I'm enjoying it and I think that I might actually be in love. _

Looking at Konoka's face one more time, Setsuna pushed aside some of Konoka's brown bangs so she could place a small kiss directly on her forehead. At the action Konoka moved just slightly and now a smile adorned her sleeping face. Seeing this made Setsuna smile before she closed her own eyes so she could join Konoka in sleep, wrapping her arms around her protectively.

"Sweet dreams, Kono-chan."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**:3 Cute right? So yeah my this story will pretty much be as fluffy as I can make it. Hope you like that ^_^**


End file.
